Komentarz na blogu:Domisia2003/Co by było gdyby.../@comment-32398021-20180111092145
A więc, a więc jestem XD Krytykować walkę? Gdzieżbyśmy śmieli XD Nie, a tak poważnie to tam nie ma za bardzo walki do oceny - a ta, która jest, jest naprawdę spoko - bo i tak na pierwszym planie jest rozmowa, która Ci fajnie wyszła, zresztą jak to zwykle między nimi http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png "-Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem cię tak złego. –ruszył głową, a jego szyja wydała nieprzyjemny dla ucha trzask." Brr... Wyobraźnia zadziałała http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png "-Gdzieżbym śmiał. –przyznał odpychając kolejny atak. –Dość tego! –krzyknął, kiedy tuż obok jego gardła przeleciał piekielnik. –Pozwalasz sobie na zbyt dużo! '' ty powiesz... Rychło w czas, Bard XD ''-Gdzieżbym śmiał. –uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i lekko uginając kolana, przyjął pozycję bojową. ''-Działasz mi na nerwy smarkaczu! '' ''-Moja, jeździecka specjalność."'' Lubię ich, naprawdę http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Podbródki były THE BEST XDD Zwłaszcza Smark, który chciał "pokierować" wodza XD "Brunet w ostatniej chwili '''przeturlikał' się kawałek dalej i uniknął śmiertelnego uderzenia. "'' Wydaje mi się, że poprawniej byłoby "przeturlał". Powyższa forma mi się też obiła o uszy, ale to jest jakieś zniekształcenie (tak jak np. "wartało by" - u mnie tak się mówi, ale to jest błąd, bo poprawna forma brzmi "warto by było"). Następna rozmowa Bard-Czkawka - no znów pięknie http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "-Jak możesz? Moje serce przez ciebie krwawi. '' ''-Bardzo dobrze się z tym czuje. " Heh, Bard jest taki poetyczny http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040558/central/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png "-Zaczynasz mnie już nudzić. –lekko ziewnął. " Miał nawet czas na ziewanie? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/central/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png "Sam Czkawka natomiast stanął wyprostowany, z głową podniesioną wysoko i cały czas patrząc na Barda, próbował uspokoić oddech. " TA-SCENA-W MOJEJ-GŁOWIE-JEST-PIĘKNA https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Uwielbiam, jak on to robi... Znaczy się "uspokaja oddech" XD (chciałam napisać "dyszy", ale bez skojarzeń XD) "Ingvar w dalszym ciągu dziwnie spoglądał na jeźdźca, a Nocna Furia stała przed swym panem, w pełnej gotowości, by zaraz po jego rozkazie zadać ostateczny cios." Nadal jest piękna. Ciężko to opisać, bo jakaś taka z jednej strony spokojna, ale i pełna napięcia, i wewnętrznej walki, i... No film mi się zrobił przed oczami XD "Czkawka zawiesił na nim swe przenikliwe spojrzenie i podniósł piekielnik jakby chciał uderzyć. " Aaach! Ile serc mam tu zostawić? XD https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png To jest epickie XD "-Bo nie jestem taki jak ty. Ja nie zabijam." Awww...CZEKAŁAM NA TO https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Dobra, nie mogę, nie umiem tego roztrząsać, to jest po prostu piękne i więcej słów na to nie mam XD Całe, całe, całe, wielki ukłon https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/central/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png "-Co do jasnego Thora?! " Przyłączam się do pytania. CO DO JASNEGO THORA??? Co Ty tam chcesz zrobić? Oszołom? XD "'''Czkawka' szybko podbiegł do końca urwiska i spojrzał w dół, lecz nie dostrzegł już mężczyzny. Brunet przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał w ocean..."'' "-Czego chcesz '''Smark'? –Astrid z wyrzutem odezwała się do szatyna..."'' Szatyn = brązowe włosy (od francuskiego châtaigne, czyli "kasztan") Brunet = czarne włosy Czyli to Czkawka jest szatynem, a Smark brunetem ^^ "Co to za bestia!?" No, dobre pytanie, Stoick XD Tak, no to skoro wyżej się już pozachwycałam, to się na końcu zachwycać nie będę, tylko powiem, że czekam na kolejną część i to niecierpliwie :) Maer amarth, Eriel ^^